Aftermath
by Wildcat023
Summary: A new hunter join the Winchester boys for the ride of their lives
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own any of the characters, they belong to creators. The only thing that does belong to me, is the plot and any characters that show up.

**  
Chapter one**

* * *

Eleven-year-old Alexandra Drake woke up to the sounds of people talking. She sat up and turned her head to face her bedroom door. The dim light from the hallway shone through the crack of the door from it being opened a bit. She listened closely and heard her father, his friend John from the military, and his two sons, Sam and Dean Winchester. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pushed the covers off her and quietly slipped out of bed, making her way to the door. She stood in front of the cracked door, peering out and saw her father, along with the Winchesters in the kitchen all sitting at the squared tilted tabled.

"You're the only one who knows what we do, Bill," John said. "You know how it goes. We stay a couple of days to maybe a couple of weeks, and then we leave."

"I do know how it goes," Bill nodded. "I understand more than you know."

"In the morning, we'll be leaving," John told him.

"All right."

"Do we have to go?" Dean asked, looking at his father.

"Yes." John looked back at his son. "I need as help as possible, you know that."

"Yes, sir," Dean nodded.

"What about Alex?" Sam asked, speaking up for the first time since the discussion started.

"She knows how it is, Sam," John said to him.

"Can she come this time?" eleven year old Sam asked, hope in his voice.

"You know she can't," John said. "It's too dangerous for her."

"Besides, I wouldn't let her hunt," Bill spoke up. "I can't lose her after already losing her mother."

Sam nodded slowly, not surprised by the answer. He glanced over at fourteen year old Dean who placed a hand on his shoulder. Without a word, Sam stood up and walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway.

Alexandra saw Sam walking toward her room, she spun on her heels and ran back to her bed, pulling the covers up and laid her head back down on the pillow, her eyes shut. She heard the door hinges squeak as Sam pushed on the door, opening it wider.

"Alex?" he whispered, stepping into the room, the light shone through the doorway, lighting up her room more, casting a shadow on the floor of Sam.

Alex sat up and looked at Sam who stood by her bed. "Sam?"

Sam sat down on the edge of her bed, staring her in the eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow… I might not see you before we leave… I wanted to say goodbye to you now."

"Do you have to go? Why can't you just stay here? You promised me you would stay," she said, her soft voice sounded quieter than usual.

"I know I promised, and I would keep that promise, but my dad needs me."

"But I need you more…" she whispered.

"I know you do," he said and grabbed her hand and turned it upward so her palm was facing up. "I want you to have this…" he placed something into her hand and moved his away so she could see what it was.

The light from the doorway shone upon the object, casting a hint of shine on it. "What's this for?" she asked, picking up the necklace with her other hand and examined it.

"I wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but since I won't be here to give it to you then, I am giving it to you now."

"Thank you…" she put it on and held the end of it, which was a star with small writing. "AD?" she looked at him with confusion.

"Alexandra Drake. Dean helped me with it. I wanted to give you something special."

"It is special, thank you," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "You're welcome…"

"Samuel…"

The two pulled away and looked toward the door to see John standing there. He motioned Sam to leave.

Sam nodded and he stood up, looking at Alex. "Goodbye, Alex."

"Goodbye, Sam…"

Sam headed for the door and followed his father back out to the kitchen.

Alex sat there and gripped her star necklace again. "Goodbye…" she whispered before she lied back down and laid her head on her pillow again, a tear fell from her blue eyes, before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Alex? Hey, Alex? Alexandra Drake!"

Alex snapped out of her thoughts, she looked at her friend. "What?"

"What'd you do, decide to tune me out?" her friend, Vince, the officer at LA police station, asked with a smirk.

"Sorry," Alex apologized. "What do you got?"

"So far, jack squat," he told her as he set some photos down on the desk. "These don't have any clues what-so-ever. I don't see how they'll help now that we actually checked them out."

Alex sighed while bending down slightly, placing both hands down on the desk, and eyed each photograph. "We must have over-looked them. There has to be at least _one_ clue."

"If you can magically make something appear in these pictures… we're screwed."

"Not yet, V, not yet…" she said still eying the pictures. "Did you find anything in the paper work?" she asked, raising her eyes up from the photos and to him.

"Uh…" Vince grabbed a folder and flipped it open. "The only thing I managed to get is a name…"

"What is it?"

"A uh, Dean Winchester…"

Alex's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Come again?"

"He was charged for murder in St. Luis. This guy faked his own death. Now, he's back, and at it again."

"Where is he from?"

"Why do you want to know—"

"Just tell me."

Looking questioningly at her, he glanced at the paper again. "Lawrence, Kansas… mean anything to you?"

Alex shook her head. "No. I heard that name before, but don't know anybody personally by that name."

"Whatever you say," Vince shrugged.

They discussed a few more things before Alex looked at her watch.

"Do me a favor, fax the paper work to me at my place, and send the photos over the computer," she said grabbing her jacket off the edge of the desk and started to leave.

"Where're you going?" Vince called out.

"I got something I need to do."

"All right…" he said gathering up the paper work and headed toward the fax machine.

Alex walked to the entrance of the building, pulling on her jacket before she made her way to her silver BMW.

--------------

Alex stood in front of a building, near an alley. Her back pressed against the side of the building, waiting for it…

She saw a shadow of someone walking, and she hoped it was whom she was waiting for, other wise she'd have a lot to explain. Stepping away from the building, she jumped out and grabbed the person. A fight broke out immediately between the two.

The fight seemed to last forever, she thought, and she didn't realize how strong he was going to be. She got down on her knees, and did a low kick to his legs, causing him to fall on his back. She jumped onto him, pressing her leg against his chest, pinning him to the ground. "Where are they, Mitch?" she asked while she kept her grip on his arms, keeping them above his head, while she held the stake in the other, ready to stake him in the chest if necessary.

"I won't tell you a damn thing!" he hissed, his fangs showing while he spoke.

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Wrong thing to say, buddy. If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to kill you and then get a hold of one of your vamp friends."

"Nobody would ever tell you, bitch."

"I guess all of you will die, then…"

"Hey!"

Alex lifted her head up at the sound of a male's voice. She saw a man standing a few feet from where she was. She couldn't make out who he was, but she didn't care.

She let out a sudden gasp when the vampire kneed her the best he could, trying to get the upper hand of the situation. She fell off him, hitting the pavement hard, losing the stake in the progress. The vampire staggered to his feet and took off before she had the chance to retrieve the piece of wood, and get to her own feet.

"You idiot!" she all but yelled, now facing the new visitor. "You made me lose the only chance to get answers!" she quickly walked up to him, a look of anger and frustration on her face.

"I thought you needed help. I saw you two fighting, and I thought…" he tried saying.

"Did it _look_ like I needed help?" she asked with a slight tone.

"No…"

"_No._ So therefore, I didn't need help. God!" she sighed heavily and decided to calm herself down before she kicked his ass. "Next time, buddy, mind your damn business."

"Jeez, I was just trying to help. You don't want help, fine," he said turning away to leave.

"Hey, I just…" another male started to say, joining them. He raised an eyebrow, noticing the tension. "Did I miss something?"

Alex eyed the second man. "You friends with this guy?" she asked pointing to the other man.

"You could say that," he replied with a nod.

"Then, tell your friend to mind his own business," she said stepping toward the side of the building, grabbing her bag off the ground. She started to leave when one of them called out to her. Sighing, she faced them. "What?"

"You dropped this…" the second, taller man said stepping toward her, holding her necklace.

"Thanks," she said grabbing the necklace from him and put it back on. She saw him title his head to the side. "What?"

"Uh, nothing really, just that… that necklace, it looks rather similar to one I gave an old friend of me."

She held the end of her necklace, keeping the end of it tangling in the air. "I'm sure there are similar necklaces out there," she said. "Now excuse—"

"AD…" he quietly said, still eyeing her necklace, noticing two letters on it, and his eyes grew wide. "Alexandra Drake…"

She stared at him, realization dawning on her. "Sam Winchester…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"I'll be damned, it's little Alex," Dean spoke up first since finding out it was her.

"Let's cut the little Alex crap, ok?" she said. "I'm not little anymore. In fact, I'm now 23."

"You're most certainly not a little," Sam said, his eyes fixed upon her. "You look good…" he smiled.

"So do you, Sam," she smiled back.

Sam stepped closer to her and pulled her to him for a hug. He was much taller than she ever imagined. He towered over her from only being 5'4.

"You're tall," she said against him.

"What?" Sam asked not quite understanding her, he stepped back and looked down at her.

"I said you're tall."

"Yeah, he grew like a weed," Dean said now standing next to them while clasping a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Good thing he stopped growin' otherwise he'd make so many people feel like ants."

Alex chuckled. "Ants is one way of putting it. 'Cause I sure feel like one right about now standing next to _both_ of you."

Sam laughed. "I'd feel like one too if I was standing next to someone who is in the six-feet range."

"How about we get to the motel and hang out and catch up on life?" Dean asked.

"Sure," Sam agreed.

"You up for a night of hangin' out with two of your old friends, shorty?" Dean asked her.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get one thing straight…" she locked eyes with him. "Never call me shorty again, or else you'll be lying on the ground in pain. Do you understand?"

"Ok."

"Say I understand, Dean."

"I understand."

"Good. Now we can go."

--------------

"Oh, you're gross!" Alex said to Dean when he opened his mouth full of chewed up burger.

Dean swallowed the food before grinning. "That's what you get for calling me an idiot earlier. I'm far from being an idiot."

"I'll believe that when I see otherwise," she said with a wink.

Sam chuckled, not saying anything.

"Aren't you gonna stick up for your big brother, or what, Sammy?" Dean asked now looking at Sam who's sitting on one of the two beds in their motel room.

"No."

"And why not?"

"'Cause you called me Sammy."

Alex laughed. "That's just too funny."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Dean said rolling his eyes. "Both of you suck, you know that?"

"If we suck, then so do you," Alex said with a grin.

"Whatever," Dean took another bite from his burger.

"Alex?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"How did you get into hunting?"

She nodded, expecting that question. "I figured one of you would ask…."

_Thirteen year old Alex opened her bedroom room lightly, peering out, looking for any sign of her father being home. When it was clear, she stepped out of her room and down the hallway holding her small black bag that held a couple of things she needed._

_Once outside, she ran down the dirt pathway into the woods towards an old cabin that nobody had used in years. When she reached it, she went inside and into the living room area, setting her bag down on the dusty floor, she unzipped it and pulled out her throwing knife._

_She fixed her eyes upon the wall that had over hundred holes from the tip of the knife sticking in it. Taking a deep breath, she lifted up her right arm, knife in hand and drew back her arm before bringing it forward quickly, letting go of the knife in the progress. The knife hit the wall with a loud jabbing sound, getting stuck into the wall, making a brand new hole._

_Nodding in satisfaction of how well she could throw, compared to when she first started, she made her way to the wall and retrieved her weapon. She threw the knife a couple more times before moving onto another weapon; her pistol she stole from her father's collection. Nobody would hear the sound from being so far away from neighbors, so she could shoot it off without causing attention. She would always have to put it back in the gun cabinet before her father came home from work, for him to realize it was missing._

"…I started to teach myself once I was old enough. A friend of mine knew a few things, and he would teach me how to fight and learn to use a gun, until he moved away. I finished my lessons, and before I knew it, I was fully trained. I've learned to throw knives, use guns, fighting, everything a person would need to know to start this kind of life," she told him.

"But why would you want this life?" Sam asked. "Nobody would want this life, Alex."

"I want it. Sam, I wanted to do it because I want to save lives. I want travel the country and fight the bad things that could hurt those you know, or may have never met."

"What started you to do this?" Dean asked.

Alex lowered her eyes to the floor, not meeting either of their gazes…

"_Dad, I'm home!" sixteen year old Alex called out, walking into her house, setting her school bag down on the kitchen floor. "Dad?" she pulled off her jacket while she walked down the hallway and to her dad's bedroom. Pushing the door further open, she noticed how dark it was in the room. "Did you fall asleep?" she asked stepping inside, glancing around the room before her eyes fell upon the bed. Something caught her attention on the white quilt. Raising an eyebrow, she walked toward the bed and looked at the stain on the cover she knew wasn't there that morning. Staring at the stain, she soon realized it was blood. "What the…"_

_Her attention went from the existing stain to another one that wasn't there a few second ago. "What?" she leaned down, reaching out to the second spot of blood, becoming more confused. Her eyes drifted from the bed to her shoulder when she felt something drip onto her. She looked up and gasped. Her father was pinned to the ceiling, a cut across his chest, his eyes unfocused, and his mouth gapped open slightly in an O shape. "No!" she screamed, falling backwards onto the bed. "Dad!" His body erupted into flames, the heat feeling warm to her skin. "NO, DAD!" she yelled, fear in her voice, and her eyes wide with shock. She felt like she couldn't move._

_The flames began covering the rest of the ceiling before reaching the rest of the room on fire. She knew she had to leave, knowing there was no way to save her dad's life without risking her own. Jumping to her feet, she ran out of the room and to her own, grabbing her bag, and a few clothes and other belongings before running out of the house._

_She ran halfway down the parking lot before she turned around to face her house again. The smoke was now going out the opened windows and fireplace. Her home was being destroyed, along with her father's life being taken away from him._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't save you, dad. I love you…" she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Turning away from the only home she ever knew, she walked down the driveway, starting a new life she would know from now on; a hunter. The hunter who would find the thing that killed both her parents._

"I'm sorry, Alex…" Sam whispered. "I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"Well I do," she said while she blinked, keeping the tears that welled up, from falling. "This is all I have known to do since leaving. On top of that, I've heard I was a suspect of my dad's death. Me, can you believe it? The cops back home think I started the fire before taking off. They think I killed my father and hid his body somewhere when they couldn't, and still haven't found him."

"How do you know all this?" Dean wondered.

"I have a friend in the police force."

"And you trust this friend of yours? Are you sure this fr—"

"Sam, I know he wouldn't sell me out like that. I have known him for years. After I told him what I saw, he eventually realized I was being serious. He agreed to help me and to keep things to himself."

"So, let me get this straight. You told this guy what happened, and possibly what you do, and he believes you?" Dean asked, slight surprised by this.

"He does. Hell, he's been on a few hunts with me. So yeah, he's a believer."

"You brought an untrained person to a hunt? Are you nuts?" Sam asked, looking serious. "Alex, you should know not to let someone come with you. If they die because you let them come, then you _will_ be wanted for murder because they'll connect his death right to you _knowing_ you were a close friend."

"I'm careful. _He's_ careful, Sam," she said meeting his gaze.

"I don't care how careful you are. It's a stupid move on your part. Don't do it again, Alex."

Alex's jaw tightened, and her eyes narrowed at him a bit. "_Nobody_ tells me what to do, got it? You don't tell me what I can't do, Winchester. I take orders from no one, especially someone who I haven't seen in years," she said standing up from her seat.

"I run my life, not you," she added before leaving, not allowing either of them to say another word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Alex stood in front of her apartment door, pulling her keys out of her pocket and stuck it in the key slot, unlocking the door. Once inside, she nudged the door shut and flipped the light switch on, tossing her jacket on the couch by the door. Her eyes drifted to her computer desk and saw the paper work Vince was supposed to send her.

Making her way to the desk, she touched the mouse and the computer screen flashed on, an alert pop up was there, telling her she has new mail. "I'll check the photos later…" she thought aloud to herself, stepping away from the desk and into the kitchen, heading to the refrigerator. She opened the freezer and grabbed some chocolate ice cream. She reached for a spoon in a cup that sat on the counter, holding the rest of the silverware, and headed back into the living room area. She sat down on the middle-sized, worn out, stripped couch and opened the ice cream cart while sitting down, sticking the spoon in it and took a bite. She sighed in satisfaction; the ice cream was hitting the spot.

Her eyes landed upon the unpacked boxes, boxes that held most of her belongings. She moved in three months ago and she still hadn't unpacked. "Why bother," she sighed. "I'll just be moving again eventually…" she took another bite while she leaned her back against the couch, lifting her legs up onto the coffee table. Deciding she had enough ice cream for the night, after several spoonful scoops of it, she stood up and went to put the rest back.

Walking past the computer desk again, she grabbed the faxed paper work and looked at it. Dean's name written on it made her raise her eyebrow with curiosity. Se continued to read the paper, she saw another name. "Rebecca Warren. Almost a victim… brother was originally charged for the murder of his girlfriend when charges were soon dropped and Dean was accused of the murder of her, and another victim…" she read aloud. "Dean Winchester… a murderer? I think not," she said setting the paper down, she noticed a small note toward the bottom: _Rebecca Warren's phone number. I figured you'd want it to call and get some information from her about that case. Later!- V _Alex shook her head with a laugh and grabbed her phone, dialing thember off of the paper. She waited for the ringing to stop. "Ms. Warren? Rebecca Warren?"

--------------

"Man, can you believe it? Alex a hunter," Dean said lying on his bed, his arms behind his head, his eyes closed. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I," Sam agreed, he too, was on his own bed. "I think it's a mistake, though."

"Why?" Dean asked, now opening his eyes, making eye contact with his brother.

"She never understood hunting when she was little. Now that she's a hunter, she probably thinks it's not that big of a deal. She probably thinks it's just some job, one that she doesn't have to take seriously," Sam sighed. "She let's her friend join in on a hunt, that's stupid of her to do. She's just asking for trouble, and death."

"Look, man…" Dean sat up. "I agree she shouldn't let someone join her, but what can you do? She's a grown woman who makes her own decisions, same thing with her friend. They know what to do, and are, like she said, careful. I say she's doin' a good job."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt and also to end up being accused of murder. I mean, she's already being accused of murder because of her father dying," Sam said.

"They can't prove anything. They probably are pinning his death on her because of the fact she took off right when he died. They think it's strange, and figured she's the reason he's dead."

"Yeah," Sam nodded, agreeing. "Hopefully she won't be arrested for it in the future."

"If that happens, we'll just help her out, ya know?"

Sam nodded again. "Yeah. This…" he stopped for a second, eying Dean closely. "You're not just willing to help her just because you think she's hot or something, are you?"

"No. Dude, come on," Dean gave him a look that told him '_are you kidding?'_ "I don't, and haven't thought that way about her. She's a friend, and nothing more. I just want to help a friend, Sam."

"Yeah, me too…"

A few minutes later, Dean sighed. "Man…"

Sam looked at him, his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You want the truth… yes, I think she's hot. But dude, that is _not_ why I want to help her."

Sam shook his head. "I knew it. Dean, You're like a book, I can read you so well."

"Stop readin' me then."

"Stop being so obvious, then."

Dean leaned back against the headboard again. "Whatever."

--------------

"What the hell?" a man in his late twenties said facing the door to his apartment when the door was kicked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Alex said in an accent copying Ricky Ricardo from _I Love Lucy_.

"That bitch, she never gives up!" Mitch hissed to one of his friends.

"That's right, I don't," Alex said stepping into the room further. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the… oh, no you don't!" she said running up to Mitch who tried escaping by climbing through a window in the kitchen. "Nobody's going anywhere," she said to all four vampires.

"We can take her," one of them said. "Four against one. Piece of cake."

"Make that three against four…" another, new voice said from behind them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Alex asked Sam and Dean, surprised to see them.

"Same as you; to take care of these blood thirsty vampires," Dean replied and saw one of the vampires trying to slip past him quickly. "You aren't tryin' to skip the party, are you?" he asked grabbing him by the back of his shirt. "Because you're not going anywhere."

Alex, Dean, and Sam soon started to deal with the vampires that had been kidnapping people, and killing them.

"How did you find out where they were?" Alex asked the brothers.

"Probably from the same clues," Dean replied. "Did you really think you'd be able to handle them on your own?"

"I have dealt with much worse in the past," she told him while placing the tipped piece of wood back into her jacket.

"And you shouldn't. You're gonna get yourself killed. If that happens, it'll be nobody's fault by your own," Sam said while he turned around and walked out of the apartment.

"You know what…" Alex quickly followed him out of the room and to Dean's Impala. "I'm getting tired of your crap."

Sam turned around and faced her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm tired of you getting this way just because of me hunting. You know what Sam, I'm not some stupid girl who gets into trouble, and can't get out of it. I'm a lot smarter than you think, and I have been doing this since I was sixteen. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, really? If you knew what you were doing, why walk right into that apartment without having your weapon in hand, or seeing how many were in there? You could have just dug your grave back there if Dean and I didn't show up."

"For your information, I knew how many there were, I knew what I was doing. And thirdly, I never just '_dig my grave_' if I wanted to do that I would be dead sooner. So Sam, don't stand there and tell me the faults you see," Alex said staring him right in the eyes.

"Oook…" Dean spoke up standing next to them. "Back down you two. You're both getting ready to act like wild animals," he looked from Sam to Alex. "Sam is only trying to keep you from making any mistakes, no harm in that. Hell, I don't want you to make any mistakes either."

"I haven't made any, and I won't be anytime soon," she told them. "And you know what? I should be the one who is jumping down your throat about things. Like for instants, you're both fugitives, and Dean…" she made eye contact with. "Care to explain why the hell you're wanted for murder?"

Dean's face turned to shock. "How do you… what?"

"My friend showed me some paper work and it said you are charged for murder from a St. Luis case," she told him. "Like I said… care to explain?"

"That was a shape-shifter. It started killing people, and when Sam and I got involved, it looked like me and the cops thought I was the killer."

"And so the body they found was the shifter?" Alex asked.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"Dumb question," Alex said with a '_uh-duh!'_ look on her face.

"Look, like Dean said, I just want to make sure you don't make any mistakes," Sam said, speaking up again after not talking for those couple of minutes when she and Dean talked.

"I understand that," Alex looked at him. "You just need to give me more credit. Dean does."

"I know I should. I just worry about you, is all."

"I appreciate that, really I do. You just… you need to realize I can handle this. Like I said, I have been doing this since I was sixteen."

"I'm actually starting to realize that now that I'm thinking back to our fight against those vampires."

"Good," Alex smiled. "Now, I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for a nice cold drink after a good ass kicking fight."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said.


	5. Chapter 5

by the way, at the end, you'll read something that wasn't mentioned in the first chapter... well, that was a mistake, I forgot to add it in. I just realized that when I was reading this chapter over.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"_Hello?" a groggy, male voice said into the phone. He waited a few seconds before saying it again. "Hello?"_

"_Sam?"_

_Sam became confused by the voice on the other line. "Who is this?" he didn't get a reply, but he heard the person breathing. "Look, who is this? I can hear you breathing. Now if you don't answer me, I'm going to hang up."_

"_It's me…"_

"_That's helpful," Sam sighed. "Me, who?"_

"_Alex…"_

_Sam's eyes went wide with surprise. "Alex? As in Alexandra Drake?"_

"_The one and only…"_

"_How did you get my number? Why are you calling at one am? Are you ok? Where are you?"_

"_Whoa there, one question at a time," she said while she leaned her back against the phone booth, looking out to the rainy night. "I found out your number from… your dad."_

"_My dad? You talked to my dad?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_To be able to talk to you. Sam, I wanted you to know this from me…" she trailed off, having a hard time already trying to tell him._

"_Wanted me to know what, Alex? What's going on?"_

_She could hear the worry show through his voice. She hated worrying him. "I'm fine, so you know. I just…" she sighed. "You won't be hearing from me for a while. I'm… not gonna be by any phones, and since I don't have my own cell phone, you can't contact me."_

"_What's going on? Alex, why won't I hear from you?"_

"_I can't explain right now, I'm taking a risk by taking my time to talk to you. Just remember that we'll speak again sometime in the future. I have to go. Goodbye, Sam…"_

"_Alex? Alex?" Sam repeated, but then heard the dial tone. She hung up already…_

"Dean…" Alex looked at him, who was taking another sip from his beer.

"What?"

"Happy twenty-eighth birthday," she grinned at him. "Feel old?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't start singin' happy birthday… I'd kill you if you do. When don't I feel old? I feel like an old fart sitting in his favorite car sometimes," he joked with a smirk forming.

"Well, be glad you don't look like an old fart," Alex said with a laugh.

Dean nodded with a grin. "Yeah, 'cause all the girls still want a piece of me."

"Get over yourself," Sam said, speaking up for the first time. "The only girls who want you are the ones who want to get laid for a night."

"Hey, I can't help it if some girl thinks I'm hot and wants some steamy hot sex."

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that," Sam said looking away from him, letting his eyes drift to across the room of the bar their at that night.

"You're just jealous you aren't getting any," Dean said to him, his word starting to slur from drinking too much. "If you would allow yourself to have more fun, and date again, you'd be having girls lining up to be with you."

"Whatever…" Sam mumbled, still not looking in his direction.

"Who wants to have another shot?" Alex asked.

"You know I'm up for it," Dean replied.

--------------

The door opened, Alex's body pushed against it, which caused it to open even more as she kissed the visitor she invited to her place. They stepped into the room, he closed the door behind him and lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and guided her to the couch, laying her on it. The kiss never ending that whole time, until he pulled away and stared her in the eye.

"You know… this brings back some memories…" he said while nibbled her neck lightly.

"Shut up and kiss me, Dean…"

"This'll be a nice birthday gift…" he grinned.

"What'd I say?"

"Shut up."

She nodded.

"Ok…." He said while he leaned in and his lips met hers again.

"Ugh…" Alex groaned when she woke up the next morning, her head already throbbing from the night of drinking. Her head snapped toward the other side of the bed when she felt movement. "Oh my god…" she said in shock when the night before came flooding back to her. Her head snapped in the other direction of the room when she heard a faint ringing of a phone, knowing it was Dean's. She climbed out of bed and walked over to his jeans and pulled his phone out, flipping it open, she saw it was a text message from Sam.

_Where are you? You were supposed to meet me at the library an hour ago to discuss a few things about that other case._

"If he knew Dean was here, he wouldn't let it go…" she thought aloud.

"Hey there, sexy thang," Dean spoke from the bed, a grin on his face. "Nice birthday present last night."

Alex turned around and faced him, gripping the sheet he had around her body, tighter. "Sam text messaged you. You were supposed to meet him an hour ago at the library."

Dean lifted his arm up and glanced at his watch. "Ugh. It's only 12…"

"You better get up and meet him before he starts looking for you," she said grabbing a pair of clothes before heading for the bathroom.

"I doubt he'd figure I'm here," he called out.

"I don't," she called out. "He'll put two and two together."

"He doesn't know where you live, does he?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then don't worry."

"I wouldn't past him though. If he wanted to find me, he will. He has in the past."

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

_I can't help it. _She thought shutting the bathroom door.

--------------

"Where were you?" Sam asked Dean when he walked up to him outside the library.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Never mind I asked," Sam said now walking to the building entrance.

Without another word, the two went inside and started their discussions of a case while they did some research.

--------------

"Well, look who decided to show up," Vince said to Alex when she walked up to him.

"What do you want? Why did you call me?" she asked once she reached him.

"Well, last night I went through the photos again, and I found a clue. All victims' have the same markings on their neck. You remember how you said those markings looked familiar?

"Yeah."

"Well, when you said you think these are…" he lowered his voice. "Vampire fang marks? I think you're right. I looked up teeth marks made by vamps, and they look exactly the same."

"Yeah, I figured they would. Last night two of my old friends of mine helped with the vampires I have been tracking down for weeks."

"Who?"

"Nobody you'd know," she told him not wanting to tell him their names for Dean's sake of being wanted for murder.


	6. Chapter 6

Things will be explained in this chapter, like why Sam has been acting the way he's been acting toward Alex.**  
**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"No." 

"Why not Sammy? She'd be great to have on the road with us."

Sam turned to face Dean, a look of annoyance already on his face. "I said no."

"And I said why not? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? Dean, have you forgotten what's been happening the last few months? Oh and how can we forget the fact that I'm going _evil?_ That's why not."

Dean sighed. "For the last time Sam, you're not going evil."

"Don't say that. We both know it's true. Dad never would have said you would have to kill me if he didn't know the truth."

"As long as I am here, you won't go evil."

"You can't protect me from this, Dean."

"I can try."

Sam sighed. "No matter what happens, there's no way we'll let Alex join us. She'd be in too much danger."

"And she's not now by hunting by herself?" Dean asked, a look of '_are you serious_' on his face. "You know damn will she'd be safer if she was with us."

Sam didn't say anything.

"Look…" Dean sighed. "Sam, who knows, maybe she's one of you guys. She could be in this just as much as you. I mean, seriously, man, both her parents died because of the yellow-eyed demon. She could have visions, too. She could have been chosen in on this road to hell because the demon knew she's one of the special children," Dean kept his eyes on his brother while he spoke. "Are you tellin' me you'd rather see her be by herself, and possibly face the son of a bitch alone?"

Sam met Dean's gaze. "No. Of course not."

"Then let's have her with us. Three is better than one."

Sam sighed. He nodded, now agreeing with Dean, knowing he was right. Three _is_ better than one.

"What's your beef with her anyway?" Dean asked a couple of minutes later.

"What?" Sam looked at him with confusion.

"Ever since we met up with her after all these years, you've done nothing but criticize, and try to tell her what to do because she hunts. You give her this… pissed off look sometimes. What's the deal?"

"It's nothing," Sam spoke tightly, not looking at Dean, but instead kept his eyes on his laptop.

"Bull," Dean said shutting Sam's laptop closed.

Sam looked up at him. "It's none of your business, Dean."

"It is my business when my brother is being an ass to a friend."

Sam sighed deeply. "Fine…"

"_Hey you," Sam smiled_.

"_Hey," the girl replied, returning the smile._

"_You said you wanted to see me?" he said sitting down beside her at Stanford, on the bench outside the front of the building._

"_Yeah," she nodded. "We have to talk."_

"_What about, Al?"_

_She sighed. "Sam… I think we should…see other people."_

_Sam looked at her in surprise, taken aback by what she said. "Wha… what?"_

"_Lately I feel like this isn't working out. Our relationship… I don't feel the same about it like I did in the beginning…"_

"_Is there…" he tried to say it, fearing the answer he'll get. "Is there someone else?"_

_Alex looked away this time, not wanting to look him in the eye. "Yes…"_

"_Who? Is it someone I know?"_

_She shook her head. "No…"_

"_So, that's it, then? You're just gonna break up with me for someone else?"_

_She looked up at him and could see she had hurt him. "I'm sorry…" she whispered._

_Sam clenched his fist and his jaw tightened. "This is what you want, fine," he stood up. "It's over."_

"_Sam…"_

"_Don't. I'm giving you want you want."_

_Without another word, Sam walked away from her._

_Sam walked along campus later on that night, not wanting to be in his dorm. The night was chilly, the wind picking up didn't help, and his jacket barely kept him warm. He stuck his hands into his jean pockets and sighed. His girlfriend dumped him for someone else, and that made him angry. "She wants to dump me for someone else, then fine. She can go…" he trailed off when he saw Alex by a building with a man. He stepped closer, he stayed in the shadows so neither of them saw him. Once he was close enough, he was able to see who this man was. "Son of a bitch…" he murmured, the anger seemed to build up even more when he found out who the man was…not just someone, but his own brother._

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute…" Dean stopped Sam from continuing. "You… holy shit, man…" he couldn't comprehend the information he got. "So wait… you and Alex?"

Sam nodded.

"She dumped you for me. Oh man…" Dean sighed. "Sam, I'll tell you this right now, I had no idea it was you. You never even told me you were dating. When she told me she had been seeing someone, the whole time, I thought the dude was some computer geek. Sam, if you knew it was me, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because what was the use? It was over. She picked the person she wanted to be with. It wasn't me, so I respected her. I hated the fact that the man she picked over me was my own brother, I'll be honest with you about that."

"I'm sorry man, I really am."

"Look, it's done. It's in the past."

"If it's in the past, why act like an ass to her _now_?"

"I guess when she came back into my life… those feelings from back then came back and I was pissed again."

"I can understand that," Dean said. "Well now that I know who she dumped, I'm quite surprised."

"Let's forget it, ok? We can shut up about this and let it go."

"Fine with me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Alex stood outside the police station, her hand through her hair long brown hair with a sigh. "Damn it!" she said quietly, cursing even more under her breath. "This is bad. Real bad…" she pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number, and she waited for the ringing to stop. "Dean, it's Alex. We got a problem. Meet me at this place in ten minutes…"

"Alex, what's going on?" Dean asked when he and Sam saw her pull up in front of an empty, broken down restaurant.

"You both are in deep crap," Alex told him once she reached them. "The police know you're here. They're looking for you as we speak."

"How do you know this?" Sam asked.

"I over heard some cops talking at the station," she said, looking around to make sure nobody was around to hear them.

"So, what now?" Dean asked.

"I'd say, get the hell out of here. The longer you stay, the better chance they'll find you."

"Come with us," Sam said.

Alex looked at him, surprised by what he said. "That's unexpected."

"If they get to you Alex, they'll hold you for helping us," Dean said, his eyes telling her he feared for her being caught.

"They can't hold me. They don't have proof that I know you."

"Just come with us anyway," Dean said.

"If I go, then they'll have proof. Look, I'll be fine. Go and get out of here while you have the chance. They're not looking for me, so I have nothing to worry about."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, they knew she was right.

"Ok," Sam sighed. "Just call us to let us know you're ok?"

"Will do," she nodded. "Go."

Sam made his way to the car and got inside.

Dean stood in front of Alex, his eyes locked with hers. "I don't want to leave you here to deal with them…"

"I'll be fine Dean. Trust me, I'll be able to handle them," she said as she reached up and touched the side of his face. "You better get out of here."

He nodded and turned away, heading for the Impala. Once inside it, both brothers kept their eyes on Alex before Dean backed away and drove down the road.

Alex sighed and headed for her car.

Alex stepped inside her apartment and flipped the lights on.

"Freeze!"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard the voice. She saw two officers standing there, and another walked out of the bedroom, and Vince walked out of the office area. Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Vince?"

"I'm sorry, Alex…" Vince said with a sad look on his face. "I had no choice."

"You're under arrest for helping two fugitives," one of the officers said as he grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to cuff her.

"You can't prove anything!" she said to them.

"We got all the proof we need," the other officer said showing her a piece of paper that had a list of phone numbers that she made, and received on her cell phone. Dean's number was one of them.

Alex wanted to scream and protest, but she knew that would only make matters worse. _I hope you two got away safely…_she thought to herself.

'_You have reached Alex, if I don't answer, that means I'm too busy to pick up the phone. Leave me a message and I will get back to you.'_ "Hey, Alex, it's Sam, again, I'm just calling you to see if everything is ok? You haven't called yet, and we're just checking in with you… call us back when you get this," Sam hung up the phone and glanced at Dean, who was looking at him.

"She's in trouble, man, I can feel it…"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, so can I."

Without a word, Dean did a U-turn on the empty street and turned back.

"Are we gonna do this all night?" the officer asked Alex, who was sitting in a room.

"I don't know, are we?" she replied.

"Listen, you could get out of this if you just tell me where Sam and Dean Winchester are."

"To be honest here, I don't know. They took off."

"They took off because you tipped them off. You called them and warned them. We could solve this tonight if you just tell me where they are going."

"Listen, _officer_… I don't know where they are going. So get that through your bald thick head."

The officer narrowed his eyes at her before looking at the other officer by the door. "Lock her up. Maybe that'll get her to stop protecting them." He watched as the man grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and he guided her out of the room.

Sam and Dean stepped inside Alex's apartment and saw that she wasn't there. They glanced around the room.

"Dean," Sam called to him, his eyes fixed upon her eyes that sat on the coffee table.

"They've got her. Let's go…" Dean said while he moved past Sam and out the door.

Five minutes later, Dean pulled his car up to the police station. Dean looked at Sam, a look on his face that told Sam he didn't know how they would get her out of there without being seen.

"Got any idea on how we're getting her out?" Dean asked.

"On the top of my head, no…"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **This story is having a name change. It will no longer be called "Unforgotten Memory" but instead will be called "Aftermath"

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Alex sat on the bed, facing the cell door. She sighed, wishing she could get out. Leaning back against the cold, concrete wall, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Idiot!" she said, sitting up straight a couple of minutes later, mentally slapping herself as she stood up and walked to the door. She peered out and saw the cop that locked her up sitting at his desk, dozing off. She smirked. "Like taking candy from a baby…"

She kept her eyes fixed upon the keys that sat on the surface of the desk, and mentally made the keys hover over the desk and slow floated over to her. A voice of a man caught her attention. "Crap!" she mumbled and dropped the keys to the floor, and she quickly went back to the bed. Sitting there, she waited for one of the cops to come into view.

"Now, would've thought that I'd see Alex Drake sitting in jail in my lifetime?"

"Dean?" she asked, her voice showing the confusion.

"No, it's your old pal the teddy bear, of course it's me," Dean replied as he stepped toward the cell, a smirk on his face.

"What're you smirking about?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're in jail."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. There's a cop behind you."

Dean quickly turned around, expecting to see the cop standing behind him, ready to arrest him. He saw that the cop was asleep. He turned back to Alex. "Nice way of givin' me a heart attack, ya know…" he said while he walked over to the cop. He shook his head. "Sleepin' on the job, tisk, tisk…"

"Where's Sam?" she asked as she went back to standing next to the door and watched Dean stand next to the officer.

"Keepin' an eye out while I break you out of here," he told her.

"Dean, don't…"

Dean grinned at her and then did it…

"Boo!" he said loudly at the cop.

"Oh, god," Alex mumbled, hiding her face in her hands, now waiting for them to get caught.

The officer stirred, but never woke up.

"He's out like a light," Dean said as he grabbed the keys off the floor and made his way back to her.

"Remind me to kill you later," she said while she watched him try to find the right key from the key chain.

"Kill me for what?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"For doing that to the cop."

"Ok. I'll remind you… not," he smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Just get me out."

"Hold on, jeez, you're getting bossy in your old age."

"Shut it, and hurry up!"

Dean unlocked the door, and then pulled it open. She stepped out and then grabbed his arm, pulling him along while they started to get out of there.

Sam, Dean and Alex ran outside and to the Impala, they climbed inside. Dean put it in drive and backed out of the parking lot.

"Drive to my place, I need to get a few things," Alex said to Dean from the backseat.

"Ok."

Dean and Sam waited in the car while Alex went to pack, and get anything else she would need for the long road a head of them.

"Looks like you got what you wanted," Sam said speaking up, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Dean looked at him with confusion.

"You said you thought it would be a good idea to have her on the road with us. You got what you wanted; she's coming with us."

"Oh, that. Look, I only thought she could help us with cases. I didn't want her to come with us like _this_."

"I know."

The door to the backseat opened and a bag came flying inside, hitting the floor of the other side with a clank.

"What the hell is in the bag?" Dean asked Alex when she climbed inside.

"Some of my weapons, and a few of my clothes. Like I'd actually leave them here for the cops to find when they search my place, which I'm surprised they didn't last time," she said buckling her seatbelt.

"Let's hit the road, then…" Dean leaned forward, turning the car on. He backed out of the lot and onto the road. They started their journey together…


	9. Chapter 9

sorry this chapter is so short. Next one will be longer, I promise.

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Flagstaff, Arizona._

Sam, Dean and Alex sat at one of the booths in _Downtown Diner_. The three ordered their food and drinks, and they decided to discuss what they should do now that they're running from the cops.

"Anyone have any idea what we're going to do?" Dean asked while he took a sip from his coffee.

"Not really," Alex replied. "I do know this is a bad idea."

"What is?" Sam asked, looking at her.

"I can't let you two be involved," she said. "You've done enough by… well, you know what you did back there. I can't let you do more than that."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Dean said. "You're our friend. Friends help friends."

"Yeah, but friends shouldn't have to be involved in such a huge problem," she said to him.

"Al, seriously, don't worry about it. It's not like we aren't already on their wanted list," Dean told her.

"Dean's right. It won't make a difference if you come with us. If we leave and let you do this alone, how will you handle it and get from one place to another?" Sam asked.

"I would've found a way," she told him.

"Like what? Steal a car? Hide in the alley at night or something?" Dean asked. "I think not. We're not taking no for an answer. You're stayin' with us whether you like it or not."

Alex sighed. "Alright. I'll stay. But I don't like having you two involved."

"We got involved the moment we saw you in that alley that night," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Alex agreed.

"I'll be back," Dean said as he stood up and walked away from them.

"Alex?"

Alex met Sam's gaze. "Yeah?"

"I have a question for you."

"Ok."

"Why did you break up with me? We were together for almost a year, and we went to school together, and then you tell me you want to break up because you want us to see other people…"

"Sam I—"

"No, let me finish," he said not letting her to say anything yet. "I see you later on that night by one of the school buildings, and you're with Dean. You broke up with me to be with my brother. I would have liked it if you had just been honest with me and tell me you wanted to be with Dean and not me. But no, you break up with me without even telling me it was my brother you wanted to—"

"Sam, will you stop," Alex said interrupting him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I never dated you, nor did I go to Stanford."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I am sorry for not updating. My Uncle died a few days ago, and I just wasn't up for writing, so I didn't. Now, though, I wanted to write, so I finished chapter 10.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Sam looked at her, confusion clearly showing up on his face, his eyebrow rose up, not understanding. "But it was you. Alex, you and I dated for almost a year. We went out. We were in the same school…" he wanted to add more to what he was saying, but what she told him made him have a thousand thoughts flooding his mind all at once.

"Well, I'm telling you, I never was there. Sam, the last time we talked… it was on the phone. Remember when I told you that you won't be hearing from me for a while? That was the last time we talked. I was on the run. I didn't go to Stanford, nor did I even have any intention of going there," she told him.

"But…" Sam tried speaking. "I saw you. The girl… she looked exactly like you. She acted like you."

"It wasn't. I don't know who it was. It wasn't me, that's for damn sure."

"Man, I just saw two twins, and whew, they're two hot chicks," Dean said, returning to the booth and sat back down, when he did, he saw the look on both their faces. He raised an eyebrow. "What'd I miss?"

Sam and Alex locked eyes, both thinking the same thing.

"What?" Dean asked looking confused when he saw the look on their faces.

"Come on, we'll discuss this back at the motel," Alex said as she grabbed her handbag before she slid out of the booth and headed for the door.

"Sam, what the heck did I miss?" Dean asked also doing the same thing while Sam set some money down on the table.

"I'll explain at the motel," Sam simply said before walking away.

"Dude…" Dean said lifting up his arms before lowering them back down to his sides a second later. He followed Sam.

--------------

"Now, care to explain what the hell I missed," Dean said as he took his jacket off and tossed it on his bed before sitting down on it, his attention on Sam and Alex.

"Ok, we're still trying to figure this out. Back at Stanford, I swore I was with Alex…"

"But I never went there, nor did I date Sam. Or you, Dean," Alex said butting in.

"What?" Dean asked not understanding. "What're you talkin' about? You went to Stanford."

"No," Alex shook her head. "I didn't. I never saw either of you up until that night in the Alley."

"This doesn't make sense," Sam said. "If you never did either of those, how could I have been with you?"

"Shape-shifter, maybe?" Alex shrugged. "I don't know."

"Alex…" Dean looked at her. "Do you have a tattoo?"

"Uh, no."

"Then, that helps us. Whoever it was has a tattoo of…" Dean trailed off. "I don't remember. Anyway, that means this person looks exactly like you. I mean, this girl has your personality and style down to the last detail."

Alex started pacing the room, questions running through her head, but no answers came after those questions. "This doesn't make sense," she said turning to face the brothers again. "How can someone act and look like me when it isn't?"

"Like you said before, shape-shifter, maybe?" Sam said with a shrug. "It's the only way for someone to be you."

"If it was a shape-shifter, why pretend to be me for almost a year?"

"I don't think it would," Dean spoke up. "It would have had a plan. What was it, though?"

"Dean, what happened between the both of you?" Alex asked looking at him.

"Uh, the supposed you took off. One day 'you' were there, but the next day, poof, missing," Dean told her.

"Wait," Sam said.

"What?" both Alex and Dean asked at the same time.

"Alex, didn't your father say that your mom had twins?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, he did."

"What if it was the twin? What if your twin sister was pretending to be you?"

"There's one problem with that, Sam."

"What is it?"

"My twin died when my mother did."

"Unless…" Dean trailed off. "Are you sure she died?"

"Yeah. I mean, why would my dad lie about her dying?"

"Do you know anyone you could call, like a family member?" Sam asked.

"My Aunt Grace."

"Call her. Get any information you can from her. Because it's possible your twin is still very much alive."

Alex nodded and pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket. She found her Aunt's number. She met their gazes again and they nodded to tell her to do it. She took a breath and then dialed the number she knew so well. "Aunt Grace? Hey, it's Alex. Yeah, hi, how are you? I'm good. I know this is out of the blue, but I really could use your help…"

Dean and Sam continued to sit on the beds and watch, listen, and wait for Alex.

"Do you think it's even possible?" Dean asked Sam. "I mean, if her twin is still alive, why would she pretend to be Alex?"

"That's a question we'll eventually find the answer to…"

After almost an hour, Alex finally got off the phone. She stared at them, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"She never died."

"I think we kind of already covered that," Dean said.

"Then what happened to her?" Sam asked.

"She was kidnapped…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Kidnapped?" Sam repeated, surprised by that. "When?" 

"She said the night of the fire, my dad came in the room, found my mom on the ceiling, and when he went to grab us, she was gone, I was the only one in the crib," Alex explained.

"You don't think the demon has anything to do with her disappearance, do you?" Dean asked.

"Why would the demon take her? And if it did, why take her and leave me?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. "Maybe someone broke in, a kidnapper, and only had time to take you?"

"One of my parents would have noticed something wasn't right if that happened. Besides, they would have probably checked on us more than just a couple of times during the night."

"True," Dean nodded.

Alex started pacing again. "The one thing I don't understand is why didn't my dad tell me I have a twin?"

"Maybe he felt like if he did, you'd ask questions and he knew he wouldn't have the answers," Sam replied.

"That's no excuse," Alex said looking at him, stopping her pacing. "I had the right to know I even had a sister. All these years I thought I was an only child, and now I find out I have a twin."

"Apparently a twin who knows who you are and decides to be you for about a year," Dean said.

Alex met Dean's gaze and nodded lightly. "Apparently. The question is why? Why pretend to be me. How would she know what I looked like, oh, and why go to Stanford and go out with Sam, and then you?"

"Who knows," Sam said. "This twin sure knew you, as if… she had been watching you. Learning every thing about you. Looking exactly like you."

"That must have been the plan," she said. "She somehow knew I knew you both and decided to get close to you."

"How would she know that, though? If she was kidnapped, there would be no way for her to know that," Sam said matter of fact.

"Unless, like Dean said, if the demon did this…" Alex trailed off, having a hard time saying it. She took a breath before continuing. "My twin grew up with it. Doing what it wants her to do. If that's the case, she had to pretend to be me to get close to you guys. You are hunting the yellow-eyed son of a bitch, and it's probably doin' the same thing, so it knew the only way to get close enough to you both to kill you is to be someone you knew and were close enough."

"It makes sense," Dean said. "That must have been the whole plan. Get close, and then when the time was right, do what she had to do… kill us."

"If she had to kill you, why not do it?" Alex wondered.

"Who knows," Sam answered.

Alex sighed. "This whole thing is giving me a headache."

"That makes two of us," Dean said. "Man, can you imagine livin' with that thing?"

"I don't even want to picture that," Alex said. "It's like hell knowing it's out there. But to live with it… that's a true nightmare."

"That's for sure," Sam agreed.

Alex went into the bathroom and then soon reappeared. She saw the brothers sitting at the table talking and looking at a news paper and some paper work they got for a gig they found out while there. "I'm gonna go out for a while," she announced.

"Ok," Sam replied without even looking up at her.

"Want company?" Dean asked while looking at her.

"Nah, I want to be alone for a bit. I'll be back later. Though… do you want help with anything?" she wondered.

"I think we're all set. Go have fun with whatever you plan on doing," Sam said now meeting her gaze.

"Ok. Well, my cell will be on, call if you need help."

"Will do," Dean nodded as he looked back at the paper.

Alex grabbed her jacket and then walked out of the room and began walking to the closest bar.

--------------

The motel door opened two hours later and Alex stepped inside and found Dean sitting on his bed. "Hey, how was the gig?"

Dean looked up. "Fine."

"Are you ok?" She wondered. She looked around but didn't see Sam anywhere, and she knew he wasn't in the bathroom since the door was wide open. "Where's Sam?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out. What is this, 20 questions?" he asked, a tone shone through his voice.

"It's just a question. You don't have to get tone with me," she said as she set her jacket on the chair beside her.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't ask so many questions. God, you can be so annoying sometimes."

"Excuse me?" she looked at him. She was taken aback by how he was acting, and it confused her. "What is you're problem, Dean?"

"My problem…" he slowly stood up, his eyes locked with hers while he stepped closer to her. "You. You are my problem, Alex. You can be so… well, annoying. You know what? When we leave, you're stayin' behind and won't be coming with Sam and me. We don't need you taggin' along, slowin' us done all the damn time."

"Dean… what the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, becoming more confused by the way he was acting.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her as he stepped even closer to her, which caused her to move backwards and into a wall. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"What is going on? Why are you—"

He slammed a hand against the wall, an inch away from her head, palm first. "Will you stop askin' me that, damn it!"

She jumped when his hand connected with the wall. Her heart pounded. Not just out of fear, but out of being nervous. She had no idea what had gotten into Dean, and why he was acting this way. Truth be told, she was scared by the way he was acting…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"If it weren't for you, we'd be in LA still. But no, things had to be screwed up," Dean said, his eyes narrowed at her. "And you know what, I now wish we had left your sorry ass in jail."

"This isn't you. Dean, something happened to you. You're not like this."

"No? Well, listen up, sweet heart. This is me, and I'm tellin' you what I think and feel," he leaned in toward her, his face inches away from her face. "I'm tired of you're bull crap. You're a screw up. First, you become friends with a cop or whatever the hell he is. You _never_ do that. It was only a matter of time before your little friend opened his mouth and gets you in a hole you can't get out of," he shook his head. "I mean, how stupid can you be?"

Alex opened her mouth to say something but he covered her mouth his hand.

"Did I tell you to talk? No, I didn't," he said, his hand stayed over her mouth.

She closed her eyes silently praying Sam would show up and save her. She re-opened her eyes and met Dean's and she saw that he looked… bored.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" he asked.

She could feel her heart beat faster at the word _fun_, she didn't like the sound of it. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it meant. She gasped in surprise when his hand went to the back of her head, pushing her forward when he stepped to one side so she wouldn't fall against him. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, her hands hitting the floor palms first, which sent an unpleasant sensation through her arms. Her face touched the floor and her eyes were closed for a moment before she felt Dean grabbing at her hair, lifting her head up off the ground. She tried not to cry out from the sudden yank of her hair.

"You're supposed to be a hunter. Someone who fights back… hunter my ass," he let a short laugh escape his mouth. "You're pathetic, that's what you are." He let go of her hair and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to one side so she was lying on her back. "Fight. Come on."

Alex laid there, her eyes locked with Dean's. She didn't want to fight him. She hoped Sam would show up and stop him before she had to…

Dean lifted his arm up and lowered it back down, his hand connecting with her face, sending her head to go to one side. The stinging hurt her right cheek, but she didn't fight back. She looked back at him again. "_Fight_!" he all but yelled at her.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, she felt like if she didn't do something now, she'd regret it later on.

"I'm more than sure."

"Ok, then…"

Dean was lifted off of her and thrown into a wall, his back hitting it with a loud thud, and the cracking of the wall being broken from the impact. Alex stood up at that moment, she watch him fall to the floor. Pieces of the wall fell apart and fell on him. He sat up and looked at her, surprise upon his face.

"I wouldn't piss off a telekinetic, if I were you," she said.

"Not bad," Dean said standing up. "I didn't think you'd have it in you."

"You thought wrong, apparently," she said.

He stepped closer to her, but before he could take another step, he was yet again thrown back into the wall, this time he managed to stay up without falling to the floor.

"I could do this all day," she said.

"I'm sure you could," he said while he took a step forward and he quickly grabbed her and pushed her, causing her to fall on the bed behind her. He got to her and kept her down on the bed. "But I'm sure you wouldn't want to," he added while he wrapped both his hands against her throat and let his grip tighten.

Alex got ready to send him flying into the wall again, but before she could, she heard a thunking sound and Dean falling forward unconscious. She looked from Dean and saw Sam standing in front of them and his hand gripped the front of a pistol so the handle was the side that connected with Dean's head.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked dropping the gun on the edge of the bed before he pushed Dean off of her, and reached a hand out to her, and she took it and he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine. Thankfully you got here in time, 'cause I think if you didn't get here soon… I might have hurt him badly by continuously tossing him against that wall," Alex said as she glanced at Dean.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would have," Sam agreed.

"Now, tell me what the hell happened and why Dean decided to go all psycho on me?" she asked looking at Sam.

Sam gave her a look that told her they screwed up. "Apparently we missed something when we tackled this gig…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Sam and Alex sat on a bed, their eyes glued on Dean who is now tied to a chair, still knocked out.

"Ya know, Dean will be pissed at you for hitting him in the head with that gun," Alex said letting her eyes move away from Dean and to Sam.

"He'll get over it. After all, Alex, I think he would rather want someone to knock him out instead of having the chance to kill somebody," Sam said meeting her gaze.

"Yeah, true," she nodded. "Now, explain to me what you missed?"

"The spirit we were going to take care of, can mess with people, you know have them change. Become someone who they aren't. Dean and I went in different rooms. The spirit got to Dean before he could get to the remains," Sam explained.

"I'm surprised it got to him."

"I'm not."

Alex looked at him questioningly. "And why's that?"

"He… sometimes he doesn't take things serious. He thinks this is a game sometimes."

"I think he takes it serious. Sure, he might crack jokes, becomes reckless sometimes, but he doesn't think it's a game. Sam, your brother is a very well trained hunter, and he learned from the best. Your father taught you both well, and you both have saved so many lives."

"Yeah…" he looked away from her and lowered his head down a little to look at the gun that he still held onto.

"Hey…" Alex raised her hand up and touched his shoulder. "I know you miss your dad, Sam. I know how it feels you know… I miss my dad, too."

He raised his head up and looked at her again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked, confused.

"I wish you didn't have to lose your dad because of the demon."

She shook her head. "Don't feel sorry about that, Sam. Since my dad died, I have grown stronger. I'm more of a fighter. When I finally come face to face with that thing, it'll wish it never started what it began."

"When you come face to face with it, I'll be by your side, right along with Dean."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"No problem," he smiled back.

"Now, isn't this just a chick flick moment."

Sam and Alex looked over at Dean who was now awake.

"Ya know Sam, you'll be wishing you never hit me. I'm goin' to hurt you and make you beg me to kill you."

"I don't think so," Sam said, he stood up and headed toward his brother, Alex right on his heel.

Dean met Alex's eyes and he smirked when he saw her holding a hand knife. "Now what's this? You're trying to act tough? Give it up little girl. This is out of your league."

"Oh, but I'm not acting," she said, as she stood on the right side of him as she held the knife tightly in her hand.

"You two think you can save me? You think you can bring the old Dean back? Well, hate to break it to ya, but you won't."

Alex and Sam locked eyes and he nodded to her, which made her nod back before she looked at Dean again, and she bent down slightly, her mouth next to his ear. "I'd hate to break it to I'd hate to break it to _you_, but we will…"

A few seconds passed, and the sound of Dean groaning out in pain filled the quiet room, the knife had cut into his right arm, the blood began to flow slowly out of the shallow wound, and began to soak his shirt.

Alex lowered her arm, the knife pointed downward, the tip and side of the blade tripped blood onto the floor. "Thanks," she said before she handed Sam the knife. "You know what to do."

Sam nodded and he turned away and headed toward the door. He opened it, and he was about to leave, but he faced her again. "Be careful."

"Ditto."

Sam walked out of the motel room and a few moments later Alex heard the Impala roar to life. She looked back at Dean who just glared at her. "Oh, quit that glaring, will ya?"

"You're a bitch."

"Thank you," she said as she walked over to the bed again and sat down.

"When I get out of his chair, I'm going to—"

"Stop with those empty threats, they're pointless considering you're tied to a chair and I'm sitting with a gun laying next to me. Believe me, Dean… I won't hesitate to shoot your ass if you _try_ to kill me," she said, showing him she wasn't scared of him. "Not to mention, I can toss you around the room like a hacky sack."

Dean looked away from her muttering under his breath.

Alex smirked. "Not so tough now, are you?"

He looked at her again. "Go to hell."

"If I go to hell, then you'll be coming with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

The door to the motel opened and Sam walked in. He saw Alex sitting on the bed, Dean sitting next to her. She was wrapping a bandage around his arm where she had cut him. 

Sam met Dean's gaze. "I take it you're back to normal?"

"What do you think?"

Sam nodded and pushed the door shut before he walked over to the other bed and took a seat. "I guess next time we should check everything out before tackling a case."

"Ya think?" Dean said.

"I think next time you two take on a case, I'm going to help," Alex said. "That way if some thing happens, there will be another person involved, and that way I don't become the victim again."

Dean let his attention go back to her. "I'm sorry. I had no control over what I was doing, and same with what I was saying. I would never want to hurt you on purpose."

"I know. I should apologize, too. I did toss you around like a hacky sack. How's your back, by the way?"

"I'll survive," Dean told her. "Being a telekinetic really comes in handy for you."

"It really does," she agreed.

"So uh…" Sam started. "What now?"

"No clue," Alex said.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm thinking 'bout crashing," Dean said, as he lied down, placing his arms under his head while he closed his eyes.

"That's probably a good idea," Alex said.

"Sleep does sound good right about now," Sam said.

"Then sleep it is," Alex said, as she stood up and grabbed the first aid kit and stuffed it back into Dean's side zipper of his duffel bag, before she walked to the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"'Night,"

They watched as she opened the door, then she closed it behind her.

"You know, I think we're more alike than we think," Dean said, as he looked at his brother.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"You almost wasted Jo when Meg possessed you. I almost wasted Alex because some spirit messed with me."

Sam cringed at the thought of Meg. It had been bugging him ever since it happened. He had killed a man, a hunter. He knew he didn't have any way of stopping it, but he knew that was no excuse. He still killed a man with his own two hands. He watched the light leave the man's eyes as he died. That whole situation has been eating away at him, and he knew no matter how hard he tried to block it out, he couldn't.

"Sorry," Dean said, knowing he brought up a painful subject.

Sam looked at him. "It's fine."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes again.

Sam stood up, and without another word he walked into the bathroom.

--------------

"I'll be back in a bit," Dean told Sam while grabbing his leather jacket off his bed and pulled it on.

"Ok," Sam said.

Dean walked out of the room and to his car.

Dean drove down a road, he glanced around, taking in all of the surrounds. The lake on the right side of him sparkled from the sun shining down on it. He was about to look away when he saw someone standing next to the water. He realized it was Alex from her jacket. She had a large _A_ on the back of it covered in silver glitters. He parked the Impala on the side of the road, shut the engine off, and then climbed out. He headed down the small steep hill that led to the water.

"What're you doing?" he called out to her.

Alex turned around. She smiled. "Just enjoying the sight."

He reached her and stood beside her, his eyes on the clear blue lake. He nodded. "I can see why you'd enjoy it," he looked at her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

They stood there, neither spoke. They listened to the sound of the water moving and birds chirping in the trees above them, and the sound of cars.

Alex lowered herself to the ground, bringing her knees up toward her, and she placed both her arms on them, letting her hands dangle off them. She glanced up at Dean and saw him looking at her before he sat down.

Silence took over for several minutes before Alex spoke up.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Um, what happened between us, back in LA… at my apartment…"

He looked at her curious what she was going to say.

"We were both drunk, and you most likely thought it was me the last time you… but it was my sister. It can't happen again. We can't allow ourselves to get so drunk that we end up sleeping with each other."

Dean nodded. "I agree."

"So, uh… now that we talked a little about this and are in agreement with this, I feel much better."

"So do I."

Alex stood up and brushed off the dirt off her pants. "We should head back to the motel."

Dean nodded and he stood up. "Let's."

They headed to the car and once they got in, they drove back to the motel.

-----------

Sam sat at the small table while Dean sat on the bed. Sam had some paper work he managed to get a hold of that dealt with the fire when Alex was a baby. He held onto one of the papers, his eyes scanning it while he looked over at others to see if there was anything that seemed to stick out to him.

"Ya know, I think Alex would like to know that we're basically reopening the case of that night," Dean said.

"I think it would be better if it's just us right now. I think if she got involved, she might become… obsessed over it," Sam said as he looked over at Dean.

"Yeah, you might be right about that."

Sam looked back at the papers and continued to read them.

"Dean…" Sam spoke up a few minutes later, realizing something while he looked back at Dean. "The demon… it killed both her parents. Alex has an ability… we got a problem on our hands…"

"What kind of problem?" Dean asked confused.

"I'm a special child just like the others. This means Alex is too. She's just as likely to go evil like me."

Dean stared at Sam not saying anything at first. "You're not going evil, and neither is she. I won't allow it to happen."

Sam sighed. "Dean, dad told you that you might have to kill me if you couldn't save me."

"If I can't save you. I'm going to save you, Sam."

"If you can't… you have to do it. You promised," Sam said reminding him of that promise he had made. "And you might have to… kill Alex, as well, Dean."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean spoke tightly. "Nobody is dying."

"You might not have a choice but to kill us."

"I'm not killing anyone. I mean it Sam you and Alex will be fine. "

"You don't know that. You have seen the others, Dean. Webber and Max… they killed people. They're just like us."

"No. You're not like them. There's a difference."

"What difference?"

"You have me. As long as I'm around, you both will be fine."

Sam sighed. "I hope you're right about this."

"I'm always right."

"No you aren't."

"Yeah I am. I'm older."

"That doesn't mean you're always right."

"It totally does."

Sam shook his head. "Whatever."

Dean grinned, and, without another word he grabbed the remote to the TV while Sam went back to reading the paper work. 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the very long delay. The internet stopped working, and then a few days later it worked again, but then I got really bad writers block, so I couldn't even really write. Then on Friday the 13th of April, the internet stopped working again and then worked, then stopped working a week later and then we got it working again just a few days ago. So... without further a due... brand new chapters! 

**Chapter 15**

…_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day, when nobody died…_

Alex sat at the table in her motel room, pen in hand and a blank page of a notebook sat in front of her while Nickleback's _If Everybody Cared _song played in the background. She sighed and her mind thought about what her life would have been like if she was with her family if her parents didn't die, and her sister never was kidnapped, and were at home.

Home…

That one word has tugged at her heart. She'd never be able to just go home and be greeted by her parents and sister. No. Her life will never be the same again. She was now living a life she didn't _really_ want anyway. Sure she loved hunting, saving lives and kicking some demonic ass, but it wasn't really what she wanted for the rest of her life. She had always dreamt of starting her own business. A restaurant to be exact, a place that would bring families together for a night out, and friends catching up with friends with a nice meal to share together.

"So much for that," she sighed.

"So much for what?" a voice asked from behind her.

Alex turned in her seat and saw Dean standing by the door. "Nothing," she told him.

Dean walked over to the table and took a seat on a chair. He kept his eyes locked with hers. "Nothing my ass… what's up?"

She shook her head. "Just me looking like a fool by talking to myself," she said letting her eyes glance back at her notebook.

"I could have told you were a fool way before this."

She looked back up at him and saw the smirk on his face. "Very funny," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's with the notebook?" he asked, his eyes landing upon it.

She shrugged as she set her pen down and closed the book. "Just thought I'd try to write… anything, but so far I've got nothing."

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be…_

"You, writing, I'm shocked!" he said playfully.

"Ha ha," she said rolling her eyes at him again.

"No, seriously, you've always been good at writing."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, if you could call those short stories I wrote in my room, good."

Dean laughed with her. "I remember those. You'd spend a long time in your room writing 'em."

"It was my way of escaping…"

"Escaping what?"

"Life and Boredom."

"Life?"

She nodded. "Yeah… you see, when you and Sam and your dad would be hunting, I'd be at home living the normal life. Boredom would be… the most of it. I would be sitting on the steps watching you three drive off to only God knows where, and I'd be stuck there to only dream of those hunting trips."

"I'm sorry you were left out. Sammy and I tried to get both our dads to let you come with us, but they said no every time. There was no way of changing their minds."

She shrugged. "It's fine now. I'm doing it now, so no apologizing."

He nodded with a grin. "You are doing it, and you're damn good at it."

"I learned from the best," she smiled.

He grinned a little more. "So, uh… how about you, me and Sam go out to night and get some drinks and have fun?"

"Under one condition…"

"What's that?"

"Getting drunk is out of the question."

"No getting drunk. Got it…"

--------------

"Oh, shit…" Alex laughed as she leaned back in her seat at the motel after spending some time at a bar with the brothers. "I remember that," she said through her laughter. "Getting an actual visual of '_Ants in your pants_' that day… it made the whole situation even funnier."

"Yeah, laugh it up," Dean mumbled. "Just so you know it wasn't funny. They bit me."

Alex laughed even harder at that. She tried to stop when she saw the look on Dean's face, but she laughed even harder.

Sam laughed with her and he too, tried to stop. "What's great about that… I've got a picture to last me a lifetime."

Dean looked at him quickly. "You don't…"

Sam met Dean's gaze, and he grinned. "I do."

"No you don't."

"Believe me, I do."

"You've got to show me that picture Sam," Alex said as she started to calm down a little.

"I will. Later, I promise."

"The hell you will! Sam, you better give me that picture so I can burn it to a crisp," Dean said seriously.

"No way," Sam shook his head. "You're not touching that picture. That picture is priceless. The look on your face… oh man, just thinking about your face makes me want to put ants in your pants just to relive that day."

"Do it and be prepared to die."

"If you do decide to do it Sam, make sure to get me… no way am I going to miss that," Alex laughed.

"If either of you decide to do that, I'll hurt the both of you," Dean said now looking at the both of them.

"Is that a threat, Dean?" Alex asked locking eyes with him.

"Damn straight that's a threat."

"You could never hurt me."

"You really think so?"

"I know he wouldn't," Sam spoke up.

"Don't be so sure about that," Dean said looking at him.

"He wouldn't…" both Sam and Alex said at the same time.

__

Boston, MA

The three had settled down into the rooms at a motel after a long drive and went to a store to get something's before heading back to the motel.

"You really need a shower," Alex said to Sam who was beside Dean in front of their room, getting ready to go inside.

Sam looked at her with surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry," she said. "But—"

"You really do," Dean said interrupting her.

"You two suck and are mean," Sam said grabbing the room key out of Dean's hand and unlocked the door before going inside and closing the door behind him.

"So sensitive," Dean said with a laugh.

"What, you think he should have a different reaction to that?"

"Well, yeah. He's supposed to take it like a man and not get so sensitive," Dean said.

"Well…" she stepped closer to him. "What if I told you…" she leaned in closer and had her mouth to his ear. "You also needed a shower?"

Dean met her eyes again when she stepped away from him. "Bite me, is what I'd say in reply."

"Oh, I see," she said. "I guess you and Sam wouldn't want to know you smelled. Ok, I'll remember that for next time. I'll let you two walk around smelling like, well, a pigsty," she said walking away and towards her room. She looked down at her arm when she felt a hand on it. She looked back up and saw Dean standing there.

"You wouldn't be that cruel…"

"I don't know would I?" she asked. "Good night, Dean…" she said as she slipped her arm out of his grasp and opened the door to her room. She smirked at Dean before closing her door.

She turned around and flipped on a light. She stood there, too shocked to say or do anything.

"It's like looking at yourself in the mirror, isn't it?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Andrea…" 

"It's Andy now," Andy said standing up off the bed. "How are you, sis?" Andy smirked when Alex never replied. "Surprised?"

"You could say that," Alex finally said.

"Good."

Alex kept her eyes on her twin sister when she began walking around the room, circling around her almost. "What're you doing here, Andy?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Andy started while she stopped at the table and placed her hand on Alex's notebook and she flipped it open only to reveal a blank page. "Trying to write again I see…" she said as she looked back at her sister. "I came here to… what was it… oh, yeah… finish what I started a long time ago. Plus, I got a new job to begin."

"Does it have anything to do with two people with the last name Winchester?" Alex asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I dunno, does it?" Andy grinned, teasing her.

"Let's quit with the games ok? I got to tell you… you'll never get your evil hands on them," Alex said seriously.

"Ouch, that's not nice… calling me evil is mean, little Alexandra."

"Good. I'm glad it's mean."

"How're you going to stop me, Alex? The last time I checked, you could never protect anyone. Like our poor father. What a sad day… Bill burned alive in our home. You watching the whole thing… such a memory," Andy said stepping closer to Alex.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her, the anger already building up inside of her. "You don't have the right to speak his name."

"I have as much right as you."

"No you don't!" Alex yelled at her.

"So much anger… come on, let it all out… I dare you."

Alex raised her arm up and tried using her ability on Andy but nothing happened. The confusion showed up on her face.

"Do you think I was going to come here without being prepared?" Andy asked. "I've got some tricks of my own."

"What?"

"I got something's up my sleeve. You see, you can't use your power right now… I blocked it…"

Without warning, and with so much force, Alex's body was pushed up against the wall behind her.

"That doesn't mean I can't use mine, though…"

Alex struggled against the invisible force, trying to get away from the wall.

"Don't struggle…" Andy said stepping toward her. "It's no use."

"Bitch, let me go!"

"Now, now, no need for such language…" Andy said now standing a foot away from her. She grinned at her while she brought her arm behind her, and then a second later brought it back in the front revealing a knife. She reached her arm up and placed the blade against her throat. "Have any idea what my new job is?" she asked, grinning even more.

"I had a feeling it was me."

"Your feeling is right."

The sisters turned their attention to the door when it opened suddenly.

"Come any closer and I swear I will kill her," Andy said to both Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean stood there, shocked to see Alex's sister standing before them, holding a sharp knife to Alex's throat.

"Let's not do anything stupid," Dean said speaking up first.

"You mean like this…" Andy trailed off as she moved the blade across Alex's neck letting it cut her throat ever so lightly.

Alex flinched as the knife cut her. "Stupid bitch, you're going to regret doing that."

Andy made eye contact with her. "Did you just call me a stupid bitch?"

"That's what I said."

"I'll kill you if you say another thing like that to me again."

"And if you do, these two will kill you dead."

Andy laughed. "Right… like these two pathetic excuse of a man could kill me. They wouldn't dare touch me, especially since I'm here with a knife against your throat."

"You got one thing wrong," Sam said to Andy. "We will kill you."

Andy looked back at them when she heard the sound of a gun clicking. "Childish. Guns won't hurt me."

"No? Let's see about that now, shall we…" Dean said as he began to press his index finger against the trigger.

"Shit..." Sam muttered under his breath when the gun flew out of Dean's hands and towards Andy's feet.

"Idiots," Andy shook her head at them. "I got the same power Alex has," she told them. "Now that you tried to shoot me… say goodbye to Alex…" she then let the knife cut through Alex's throat deeper, and the blood flowed out of her wound like running water. Alex started to gurgle as the blood left her body, and it was becoming a lot harder to breathe.

"Alex!" Sam and Dean said at the same time, terrified at what was happening to their friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"Sam," Dean said kneeling beside Sam. "Sammy?" 

Sam's vision subsided and his surrounds returned to normal. He stared at Dean. He was too surprised to say anything at first.

"Say something. What did you see?" Dean asked as he helped Sam to his feet.

During the vision Sam had fallen to the floor, not able to stand any longer. Now that the premonition was over, he was sitting on the floor with Dean kneeled beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Alex. Dean, her sister is going to kill her," Sam finally said.

Dean's expression changed from worry to surprise, then to an unreadable expression.

"Dean. Did you hear what I just said?"

"When is going to happen?"

"Now, so let's…"

Both men's heads snapped to one side, facing a wall when they heard a thud as if someone hit the wall with full impact. They turned to each other again, sharing the same expression; worry and fear for Alex's life. Without another word, they both headed for the door and towards Alex's room. Before they opened the door, Dean had gone to the Impala and grabbed one of the hand guns out of the trunk, and then went back to the room and kicked the door in.

The sisters turned their attention to the door when it opened suddenly.

"Come any closer and I swear I will kill her," Andy said to both Sam and Dean.

"Let's not do anything stupid," Dean said, speaking up first.

"You mean like this…" Andy trailed off as she moved the blade across Alex's neck letting it cut her throat ever so lightly.

Alex flinched as the knife cut her. "Stupid bitch, you're going to regret doing that."

Andy made eye contact with her. "Did you just call me a stupid bitch?"

"That's what I said."

"I'll kill you if you say another thing like that to me again."

"And if you do, these two will kill you dead."

Andy laughed. "Right… like these two pathetic excuse of a man could kill me. They wouldn't dare touch me, especially since I'm here with a knife against your throat."

"You got one thing wrong," Sam said to Andy. "We will kill you."

Andy looked back at them when she heard the sound of a gun clicking. "Childish. Guns won't hurt me."

Sam realized what was going to happen next, and he knew he had to prevent it. He turned his attention to Dean. "No…" he pushed arms down, lowering the gun from pointing at Andy. "Don't."

Dean looked at Sam clearly confused. "What do you mean don't? She's—"

"She's going to kill Alex if you try to shoot her. Don't even try it,"

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Andy said. "Because he's right about that… I will kill her if you try anything."

Dean stared at Sam for a second before looking at Andy again. "Son of a bitch…" he kept the gun lowered to the ground.

"Good boy," Andy said as if Dean was a pet instead of a human being.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not a dog, ya know."

Andy smirked. "That's what you are to me."

"If could, I'd kick your ass."

"Too bad you can't," Andy said with a grin. "My lucky day, I guess."

"You're not that lucky," Alex said.

Andy turned to face her. "No?"

"She's right about that," Sam said.

Andy turned around to face the brothers again. She was caught off guard when Dean suddenly ran up to her, tackling her to the floor, pinning her there.

"Dean, her necklace, grab it!" Alex said when she saw Andy wearing a necklace that looked too much like one that could protect her from people using their ability on her.

Dean raised his eyes up to hers, confusion on his face. "What?"

"Trust me. Take it."

Dean looked back down at Andy and grabbed the end of it and pulled on it, snapping the string in the process. "Hmm… let me guess, you got this at a gift shop?" he asked Andy.

"Give that back," Andy sneered.

"Sorry, no can do," Dean replied as he stood up while he stood Andy on hers.

"Now let me go," Alex said as she locked eyes with her sister.

"No way," Andy shook her head. "Easy!" she said looking at Dean when he had put her arms behind her back, and he pulled on one roughly.

"I'll take it easy when you let her go," Dean told her.

"You can forget it."

"Ok, then…" Dean said pulling a bit harder on her arm.

Andy winced when the pain went through her arm and up to her shoulder. "Stop that, damn it!"

"Let her go."

Alex stepped away from the wall once she was free and she walked over to Andy, her eyes meeting Andy's again.

Andy gasped as her head went to one side when Alex's hand connected with her face. She looked back at her. "You'll pay for that."

"Actually, no, I won't," Alex told her.

Andy stared at Alex. She tried to use her power but nothing happened. "Crap…"

"Oh, what's this? You can't use your power?" Alex asked. "Let me guess…" she grabbed the necklace out of Dean's hand and tangled it in front of Andy. "This is the source of your power, isn't, and along with blocking other people's ability, right? That's why you can't use it? If you can't use yours, does that mean I can use mine again?" she looked at Dean. "Let her go… I want to see if I can toss her sorry ass against that wall. Sam, block the door so she can't try to get out," she said without looking at Sam, but instead she kept her eyes on Andy.

"Are you sure you want me to let her go?" Dean asked.

Alex nodded in reply.

"Alright…" Dean let go of Andy and stepped away from her a little, he continued to keep his eyes on her.

"Now, it's my turn," Alex said before she used her TK and pushed Andy against the wall.

"Not bad," Andy nodded slightly. "But I can do better…" she trailed off as she waved her hand at Sam, causing him to hit one of the walls and then did the same to Dean.

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore while he tried to get away from the wall.

"How…" Alex tried to make sense of what happened.

"Well, little sis… I tricked you," Andy grinned at her. "Have a nice fall…" she punched Alex with full force, causing her to fall to the floor, hitting her head on the edge of the dresser beside one of the beds, knocking her out instantly.


	18. Chapter 18

Things will be a lot different, but don't worry, I'll be explaining things in the next chapter to help you understand things, and all that jazz. 

**Chapter 18**

* * *

"Hmm…" Alex moaned, waking up. She placed a hand to her throbbing head as she placed her other hand on the floor, pushing herself up in a sitting position. She looked around hoping to see Dean, Sam alive still. "What…" she mumbled with a confused expression. The room wasn't the motel room, but a bedroom. A nice one at that, and she wondered how she got there, and wondered if her sister brought her there, and if she did, why?

Alex stood slowly to her feet, the dizziness almost knocked her right off her feet again, but she leaned against a computer desk to keep her balance. Her eyes scanned the room, taking everything in. The walls were a nice light blue color. In front of her was a medium-sized window in the middle of the room that showed an ocean out back. A King-sized wooden bed with white blankets with light blue flowers covering the whole blanket matching pillows neatly placed at the headboard on her right. The bed had four wooden posts on each side that nearly touched the white ceiling.

She stepped toward the bed once the dizziness subsided and grabbed one of the posts lightly, feeling the smoothness against her palms. She continued to look at the bed before facing the desk again and saw some pictures and paper work on it. She walked over to it and grabbed one of the pictures. "Dean…" she whispered as she looked at it closely and saw how happy he seemed. He wore his brown leather jacket with his green buttoned shirt underneath it. His hair seemed a little longer, and he had a little more stubble than usual. Her eyes drifted to the next person next to him and saw herself. Dean's arm was wrapped around her shoulder as if he had pulled her closer to him. She saw she was wearing blue jeans with a light red shirt that had lace on the bottom of it, and her hair was hanging down loosely, curled. "My hair isn't that long, or curled," Alex thought aloud when she saw her hair was different than her usual hair style.

She then let her eyes drift to the next person beside her on the left side of her. She saw Sam. He wore his usual blue, checkered plaid shirt, with his light brown jacket. His hair was also a little longer, but not by much. She saw how happy he seemed also. On the left side of the three, she noticed a Christmas tree covered in lights that looked red, yellow, white and blue, with confetti strings. "What is this?" she asked out loud, not remembering any of this.

Alex almost dropped the picture to the floor when she heard a door bell. She set the picture down on the desk before making her way out of the room and down the hallway. She was close to the stairs when she saw a mirror on the wall and saw her reflection. To her surprise, her hair was still longer and curled. She wore a different shirt than back at the motel. "What is going on?" she asked herself even though she knew she wouldn't know the answer to her own question. Whoever was outside the front door, they continued to ring the door bell. "Jeez, hold on," she mumbled as she walked down the stairs. She looked around before heading for the door, and she saw some mail on a small table next to the door. Reaching for one, she looked at the address and saw her name on it. "My mail… my pictures… my house?" she wondered. This time the person knocked on the door instead of using the door bell. Alex shook her head. "Impatient much?" she said almost in a whisper. She reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Took you long enough…"

Alex stood there surprised. "Dean…"

"Yeah… look, I'm sure you don't want to see me," he said.

She looked at him with confusion. "No… of course I want to. Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh, well, considering the last time we saw each other, I figured you would wanna kick my ass for the way I acted."

"The way you acted?" she was more confused now.

"Pushing you away and out of my life…. ya know, after…" he cleared his throat while looking away for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "Look, can I come in?" he asked not bothering to finish what he was going to say.

"Yeah, come on in," she stepped aside and he walked into the house. She closed the door and faced him, and for the first time she saw he looked tired and run down, and looked as if he hasn't shaved in a long time. "Are you alright, Dean?"

"Not really," he told her, being honest. "I could use your help."

"Help with what? Oh, and have a seat," she pointed to the living room.

They walked into the living room and he took a seat on the couch while she did the same thing.

"The yellow eyed demon is at it again…" Dean said with a sigh. "The son of a bitch is startin' its crap again. I couldn't…" he sighed again. "I can't do this alone."

"It's still alive?" she asked.

"Alive, yeah… never got the chance to destroy the damn thing."

"Why come to just me for help? I mean, I would think Sam would want to help."

Dean locked eyes with hers and she could see the pain flash across his face, and his hazel eyes seemed darker within seconds, and his jaw tightened.

"You know why he can't, Alex. How could you bring Sam into this when you know what the hell happened," he spoke tightly almost as if he was getting angry with her.

She furrowed her eyebrows with confusion again. "Dean… what're you talking about? What happened to Sam?"

"Don't play stupid with me Alex. You know damn know well what happened."

"Please… I don't know," she told him. "What happened, Dean? What happened to Sam?"

Dean felt his jaw tighten even more, and his hand clenched in a fist. He stood up and took a few steps away from her, keeping his back to her.

"Dean…"

"He died. How could you not know that when you were there," he finally said.

"Wha…" she trailed off.

Dean turned around to face her again. "Stop acting so surprised, Alex. You knew he died."

"I'm not acting," she told him, almost unable to comprehend the information she found out. She looked at him again from looking away from him. "Dean… I never knew this. I don't know what happened. One minute I'm at the motel with you, Sam and Andy in Boston, MA, and then the next I'm here…" she then realized she didn't know where she was. "Where am I?"

"You're kiddin' right?" he asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious, Dean… where the hell am I?"

"What's goin' on with you, Alex? You're acting as if you don't know anything at all."

"That's because I don't. Dean, I'm being serious here. I don't know what's happened, or where I am, or anything. Where am I, and what year is it?" she asked more than serious this time.

"It's 2009, and you're in Las Angeles, California, Alex."

"2009?" she repeated. "Two years… two years is missing from my life?"

"Ok," he said staring at her more than confused now. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Dean… the last thing I remember is from 2007, at the motel in Boston, MA. Andy… she was there. You and Sam came to my rescue… things started out alright minus her cutting my neck a little from the knife she had. She had tricked us… you and Sam were pinned to the wall, and then she punched me so hard I fell hitting my head, knocking me out," she explained.

Dean kept quiet, his eyes still upon her. "You're serious…"

"Duh, Winchester," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"But how can you be missing two years of your life when you've been living those two years?" he asked as he took a seat on a chair across from her.

"God, don't tell me… please tell me I'm wrong about this. Andy hasn't pretended to be me again, has she?" she asked, praying he wouldn't say yes.

"It would be impossible for her to, she died two years ago."

"Died?"

"Yeah… her neck was snapped."

"Who, uh, snapped it?" she asked surprised.

"I don't know, some dude," Dean shrugged.

"Is it possible I'm having some kind of out of body experience?" she asked.

"I don't think so. If you were, I wouldn't be able to see you, hear you, or you wouldn't actually be able to touch anything," he told her.

"True," Alex nodded in agreement. "Then what the hell do you call this whole thing?"


End file.
